1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice maker apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ice maker reservoir apparatus wherein the same is arranged to control fluid characteristic into an ice maker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ice makers typically direct fluid communication between household water supply and the associated ice maker, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome such prior art by permitting use of a reservoir permitting selective fluid flow into an ice maker utilizing spring water, as well as various other fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,499 to Barto sets forth a reservoir directing fluid into an ice maker, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,902 permitting purified water flow into an ice maker.